Marriage Isn’t That All Romantic
by Empv
Summary: AU “Our Marriage!” What if Elsa gives Anna and Hans’s marriage blessing? Let’s just say.. things didn’t end up well..
1. chapter 1

During the celebration of Elsa's coronation, her sister, Anna, was with a man she never met before.

"Elsa,I mean,Queen Elsa, May I present- Prince Hans Of The Southern Niles.",Anna presented Hans to Elsa. He bowed down to her,

"Your majesty..", he said after he got up from bowing. The two of them started stammering in excitement until they finally blurted it out,

"Our marriage!", they both shouted out happily at the same time.

Elsa was confused about what they both said, "Marriage?"

Her sister squealed,yes, in excitement.

Elsa was very quiet, thinking her sister was getting married already to a guy she had just met? It was a little strange but seeing Anna so happy. She didn't want to say no to Anna. It would break her heart. Elsa made a nice smile on her face.

"I accepted.", pronounced Elsa.

"Accepted what?", asked Anna in confusion.

"I accepted you and Hans's marriage blessing." announced Elsa smiling at her sister.Anna squealed in joy and shook Hans to tell him about what Elsa said "Did you hear what she said did you hear it!?!?!" exclaimed Anna. making Elsa giggle she's happy for her sister and her sister is happy, too ,that there will soon be a wedding for her and this man.


	2. Chapter 2:You Look Beautiful

One month later was Anna And Hans's Wedding~

In a private room Elsa was getting Anna ready to put on her wedding dress. After what seemed like hours of struggling to put it on, Anna was in her wedding dress. The dress looked magnificent.

"Oh,Anna,you look beautiful.",said Elsa as Anna started giggling.

"Thank you Elsa.",She smiled.

"I'm sure that Hans will like it.", said Elsa.

"I hope so too."pointed out Anna.

Elsa smiled at her sister as she hears the crowd from outside the room chatting away.

"Come on ! We are having a wedding !", clapped Elsa. Then, she wrapped her elbow around her sister's waist and escorted her outside the room and went downstairs to the chamber attached to the ballroom where the wedding was taking place.


	3. Chapter 3:Wedding

During the wedding, Elsa was in charge of walking her sister down the aisle.

After walking Anna down the aisle,the minister begun his speech,

"We are gather here today to witness the marriage between Prince Hans Of The Southern Isles and Princess Anna Of Arendelle."

While the minister spoke, Elsa couldn't help but smile. She watched as her sister smiled at her to-be husband. Hearing the minister speak was the most beautiful and happiest moment. The minister ended with, "You may kiss the bride."

As Anna and Hans kissed each other on the lips, everyone cheered. Elsa didn't join them cheering on the marriage. She clapped and smiled as she stood up watching her sister walk down the steps of the arch with her now husband Hans as the two of them smiled at each other and kissed again on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4:Little Baby

Several months later,after the wedding of Anna and Hans, the birth of their newborn baby was a happy moment..

While waiting Hans was pacing back and forth in the hallway of the birthing room. Elsa is going back and forth from the birthing room to watching him in the hallway.

"Calm down,Hans,she'll be fine.",soothes Elsa.

Hans stopped pacing and walked up to her, "Yeah, I'm just I'm so excited to meet my little boy."

Elsa chuckled, "Are you sure it is a boy?"

"Definitely, I'm sure! Hans said,"Why?".

Before Elsa could answer Hans, the nurse said ,"Elsa is ready to see you.".

Hans and Elsa both walked into the room. As they walked in,they could see Anna laying in bed holding a baby wrapped in a blanket,a pink blanket!

Hans was confused at first. That did stop him from meeting his newborn son or at least he think he was...as he reached to the bed to where Anna was holding the new baby.

She was smiling at him warmly, "Hans, I like you to meet our daughter,

Sofia."

Anna gestured to the baby in her hands.

"Wait..daughter?" asked Hans with one eyebrow up "Yes our daughter." Says Anna smiling. Hans look down closely at the sleeping baby in her arms. A daughter, how could he possibly have a daughter from Anna.. when he was expecting a son!?!

He wanted to show the fact that he was not mad at Anna because would upset her if she knew.

Hans snapped out of what he was thinking. He looked over at Anna.

Yes?", he questioned.

"Would you like to hold Sofia?,asked Anna gently.

Uh...", said Hans as he looks at Anna's sparkly blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't I gotta go.", spoke Hans.

"Hans, where are you going?", asked Anna.

Elsa was shocked to how Hans didn't want to hold his daughter. He was acting mean and thoughtless.

She had no time to think about it now. All she wants to do is to meet and hold her niece.

After Hans Ran Out Of The Room~

Hans was out of breath! He couldn't believe he is now a father to a daughter he didn't even want or expect. He looks over through the open door to where Elsa is holding Sofia laughing cheerful and look away at the minute Hans started smirking maybe if he didn't get a son from Anna.. maybe Elsa could give him a son...


	5. Chapter 5:It’s Not Happening

In The Middle Of The Night~

Elsa was headed to her room to go to sleep. She closed the door. She looked across the room and gasped,Hans was in her bed! Shirtless! He had a smirk on his face "What are you doing in my bed Hans?",demanded Elsa.

Hans got up, he had a funny way of walking towards her.

"Oh Elsa,do you realize that your the most beautiful woman in the world?", suggested Hans in a flirty way.

Elsa was confused,"Yes why?"

I was wondering if you and me could have a little alone time while no one is watching. How about it?,said Hans seductively.

He put his hands on the wall. This trapped Elsa. Elsa quickly pushed him off of her. "Hans, what has gotten into you!?",yelled Elsa.

Hans stood silent realizing that Elsa just realized what his plan is.

"Oh ..Elsa..Elsa..Elsa.",said Hans. He tisked his lips, "You know that I was expecting a boy right?",asked Hans.

"Yes , but,that boy turned out to be a girl instead.", said Elsa.

"Well I was wondering that you could help give me a son? I mean a daughter is useless. She will not be as strong enough to rule a kingdom. A kingdom needs a male to rule, so,will you help me give me a son,Elsa? Come on! No one will know I am the father of your baby. You are the queen, you can tell everyone to mind their business. It will be our little secret",explained Hans. He had one eyebrow up with a face looking so serious.

Elsa was speechless! If she and Hans spend the night and let him impregnate her with his child, how will Anna react? How can she not explain who the father is? How will the whole kingdom react and think of her if she does this?

Elsa shook her head as she walks to her bed.

"It's not happening.", Elsa said. Hans questioned her.

"What?",he asked.

"I said,it's not happening, Hans.I'm going to bed.", said Elsa.

"Oh no you're not!", yelled Hans as he ran to her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey,let me go!", shouted Elsa.

"Now listen to me,you're going to do it with me andgive me a son that is it!"demanded Hans.

He pulled at her and forced her to slip off her glove!

"Hey give me back my glove!",shouted Elsa. She tried to grab it from his hand.

"No I'm not!",yelled Hans as he pushed her away.

"I said give it back!", roared Elsa shooting out her ice powers as self defense move. The noise made her guards come up checking to see what's going on. The head guard arrived in the room first.

Hans came up with a lie to get away with it.

"Oh please,you gotta help me! The queen was going to seduce me. If I did not do it with her,she'll kill me!", lied .

Elsa was speechless! She would never do that! All of this was Hans lying!

The guard stood there silently, thinking what to do?

I would do an kick her out if I were you ! She is accused of seducing the prince and almost killing the prince.", whispered Hans to the guard. He gestured to the others. The other guards grabbed Elsa to kick her out into the streets.

"Wait.. I don't think you understand!",shouted Elsa. The guards moved her to the outside.


	6. Chapter 6:15 Years Later And Leaving

After Elsa was kicked out, she knew if she stood in the spot any longer more guards would come. She didn't know what they would do to her, so,she has no choice but to leave. Elsa decided to go into the mountains to live. She was all alone with no friends ,and ,no food for her to eat. She was truly all alone.

15 years later, Sofia had grown into a beautiful teenager. She was beloved by her mother, and ,father(or at least she says about him) and everyone in the kingdom~

When Hans was staring off at the kingdom,Sofia his "daughter" came into the room.

"Dad,can we talk?",she asked Hans.Hans glared at her then looked away "Dad?" She asked

"You know that you're no daughter of mine! ,"Hans cold voice was loud and hard

"So,what you can't just ignore me forever !I'm your daughter!,

Sofia followed Hans who was forced to turn around yelled ,

"You were never my daughter Sofia ,and ,you will never will be!" ,Sofia thought about all the times Hans ignored her and her mother.

Anna never noticed the way Hans neglected her.

"Mom never noticed the way you treat me!!",yelled Sofia.

"Course she doesn't know! I love her and if she finds out if I didn't wanted you when you were a baby, she'd be heartbroken!",yelled Hans.

"This wouldn't happen, if were more accepting."said Sofia, as she walks away.

In The Middle Of The Night~

Sofia couldn't sleep thinking of the memories of her Dad neglecting her. Angry Sofia thought her Mom was being too stupid to notice. Sofia took a big sigh and she started packing. She was going to run away! She knew she is smart and knows what are the consequences of running away but it was the only choice! She had to get away from her fath castle she has no idea where she is running off to but it might be any place better then here.


	7. Chapter 7:Hello

Sofia went very far from home,up into the mountains. She saw an ice palace.

"Huh,that's weird, a palace made of ice? It beats the forest as a place to stay.", said Sofia to herself.

She walked into the palace. There was no one around to be seen.

"Hello!", shouted out Sofia. She looked around, noticing how beautiful the palace was on the inside. She began to spin around,trying to absorb what she was seeing by taking it all in. A figure appeared in the doorway. A woman with white hair that looked familiar to Sofia. Sofia took a good look at the woman.

"Did I know you before?", asked Sofia.

"I don't know, why you asking?", asked the woman.

"Because you looked like someone I met when I was a baby.",mused Sofia.

The woman hummed, "We'll talk about it in the living room okay?"

the woman leaves for the living room. Sofia followed her thinking to herself on how familiar this woman is to her.


	8. Chapter 8:Realization

The living room was cozy and quiet. There was a fire place.

"How do I look like this person? How would you recognize that when you were a baby?",asked the woman.

"Well, you have white hair. Thats all I could say.",said Sofia.

This brought the woman into a realization that this teenage girl that she had been having a conversation with is no other then her niece!

"Sofia?", asked the woman.

"What the...? How do you know my name already?", asked Sofia.

"It's me ,your Aunt Elsa.", said the woman.

"Aunt Elsa? I don't have an aunt. I live with my mother and father. Dad always tells me that I don't have a aunt.", denied Sofia.

That made Elsa gasp.. what Sofia's father, Hans, had been doing! He was telling lies about her . She didn't know that she is sitting with her aunt right now!

"Sofia, do you remember me?",asked Elsa.

"No, I don't know who you are! Sorry,I have to go!",shouted Sofia. She got up and ran off.. "Sofia wait!",shouted Elsa from behind.

Sofia reached the exit and left.


	9. Chapter 9:Rescue

Sofia ran as quickly as she could. She had to get away! There is another place! She had to get away from her father and from that crazy woman who thinks that she's her aunt.

It was nighttime, there was a huge snow storm going on. Sofia had tried to run away to a new place before. This time she heard growling. It came from the background ,there were wolves which made Sofia run as fast as she could. The wolves! Before she knew it, a wolf jumped at her, getting ready to attack ! Sofia was screaming in terror!

Elsa appeared out of nowhere..attacking the wolves with her ice magic that made the wolves run away in fear. Elsa turned around to see Sofia. She was a little shocked after all the chaos. Elsa reached out for her hand,

"Now, what do you say, I'm your aunt,right? Elsa "H-how did you do that?", asked Sofia.

"Did what?", asked Elsa.

"Why is there ice coming out of your hands? Is that why my Dad never talks about you?", observed Sofia.

Elsa let out a sigh, "Oh it's a long story Sofia.", she said.

"But first, you just take my hand and we will go inside.", said Elsa.

Sofia grabs her hand and Elsa pulls her up to walk back in the ice palace.


	10. Chapter 10:She’s Gone

Back In The Ice Palace~

Elsa told the whole story. She told all about why Sofia's Dad wouldn't talk to her. About why Sofia was shocked of what she heard.

"I can't believe that my father would do such a thing!", yelled Sofia.

Elsa sadly nods her head.Sofia leans in closely to her aunt to give her a hug as her way of comforting her and encouraging her to erase that memory. Elsa smiled feeling the comfort from her niece.

"It's okay...Auntie.",she said.

Elsa was shocked by the way she called her.

"Sofia, did you just called me Auntie?", she asked.

"Mmm-Hmmm.", she said, nodding her head with a smile.

Elsa was quiet for a minute but smiled.

Meanwhile Back At Arendelle~

Anna realized that her daughter had run away. She made a search party to find her, but , caught sight of her. This made Anna lose hope. Hans came in the room.

"Honey, you gotta let go.", he said softly.

"I can't ,Hans ! First, I don't know where my sister is, and, I can't lose my little girl as well!", exclaimed Anna in tears.

Hans sighed, he knows he can't explain why her sister, Elsa ,is not around.

"Look Anna, she's gone, the both of them are gone.",said Hans as he puts both of his hands on her shoulders, Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Anna grew silent for a minute until she smacked both Hans's hands off of her shoulders, "It's never time to move on,Hans! You should know that!"said Anna.

"Why are you not helping me search for our daughter anyway?", asked Anna.

She turned to him.

"Well...uh I've been busy.",shared Hans.

He was making up a lie.

"Are you sure about that?",asked Anna.

"Uhhhhhh.",went Hans,trying to find another lie he could make up.

"You don't care about our daughter, do you!", yelled Anna annoyed.realizing what Hans i"Yes, I don't care about our daughter. The fact is she is a girl. I wanted a boy Anna! I wanted a boy!", he shouted.

"You waited until now to tell me!?",shouted Anna in shock.

"Cause, I love you! I married you because I love you!", Shouted Hans.

"Only for that!?", yelled Anna.

"Yes and because males are strong enough to rule a kingdom, not a woman," said Hans "But my sister is queen and she's..." ,before Anna could say anything, Hans got so mad of Anna mentioning Elsa and lost control of his anger and hit her! Anna landed on the ground! Hans worried what he did. He make sure she wasn't dead. Anna woke up and got up "Anna I'm so sorry..."

Before Hans could say anything Anna growled,

"Get out."

Which made Hans paused

"Excuse me?"he asked.

"Get out of this castle and never return.",finished Anna making Hans back away a little. Big,strong guards were standing right behind him. They kicked Hans out to the street. Anna didn't want to look or say goodbye to him all that she was focusing on now was to...find her daughter.


	11. Chapter 11:Bounding Time

Meanwhile Up At The Mountains~

Sofia and Elsa both decided to do some aunt and niece bounding time. Elsa took her to an ice lake so they could skate together.

"It's so beautiful.", said Sofia with amazement.

"Indeed, the ice lake was beautiful!",Elsa responded with a chuckle and nodded her head with a smile

Then, she used her ice magic on Sofia's feet to make little ice skating shoes for her.

Sofia gasped, "I didn't know you can make ice things into clothing!"

She looked at Elsa. Elsa gave herself ice skating shoes as well and off they went ice skating. they had a lot of fun they were doing poses and all sorts of stuff, then,later,when they were done. They played in the snow making a snowman.

"Me and your Mom used to do this when were we kids, you know.",shared Elsa.

"Really?",asked Sofia as she was trying to carry a very huge snowball.

"Yeah,but there was one incident...",said Elsa sadly.

She looked down, "Oh."

Sofia realized that her aunt doesn't seem to want to talk about it.

"I'm going to get one more snowball, alright?",said Sofia.

"Alright."agreed Elsa with a smile. She watched Sofia leave to go find a snowball. Sofia spotted a guard from Arendelle watching her...


	12. Chapter 12:Im Not Going Back!

"Sofia, there you are!", shouted the guard.

He ran up towards her as Sofia gave him a disgusted stare.

"What do you want?", she asked annoyed.

"I want nothing. I just came to get you.", said the guard sweetly.

His tone was a quiet and kind tone. Sofia was still wasn't sure about it.

"Oh,really bring me back home with that man I called, Dad?", yelled Sofia.

"Sofia about your father..."

But before the guard could say anything, Sofia interrupted in a much more upsetting voice. "What about my father, does he know I'm not going back!", yelled Sofia.

"But Sofia...", the guard trying to reason with her.

"Just go and tell him I'm not coming back!",yelled Sofia.

The guard took a deep sigh.

"Alright then.", he said as he turned away to walk away.

While Sofia watched and turned in in a huff to walk to find another place to go find a snowball and bring it to Elsa.


	13. Chapter 13:Halloween Time

In The Middle Of The Night~

Elsa was putting up some decorations and such all over the palace She wore a ice light blue witch-like hat."

What you doing?", asked Sofia.

"Oh,just getting ready for Halloween.", explained Elsa with a smile on her face.

"Oh Halloween?", asked Sofia curiously.

Sofia haven't spend any kind of holiday., such as ,Halloween, with her family but she was always curious to what was it like.

"What's Halloween?",asked Sofia.

"It's suppose to be a holiday when you get to be all in costume.", added Elsa as she continued to be busy with the decorations.

"Can I be dressed up like you are?,asked Sofia again.

"Yes,you can I will make you a costume right now.",said Elsa softly. Elsa used her ice magic to make Sofia's dress into a spring-like gown.

"You're going to be the season spring.",said Elsa with a smile.

Sofia was amazed by the dress she made for her.

Thanks Auntie!,l cheered Sofia.

She spun around in circles and ran off in joy making Elsa giggle.

"Just like her Mom.",said Elsa to herself.


	14. Chapter 14:Im Going After Her

Meanwhile Back In Arendelle~

The guard rode his horse to the castle to tell Anna that her daughter, Sofia, was up in the mountains. When he got into the castle and pushed through the doors,

"Princess Anna!", shouted the guard.

Anna turned around, "Yes?".

"I found Sofia.", reported the guard.

Anna's mouth was opened in shock. She ran towards the guard to ask if Sofia was alright. "She's fine,but,she doesn't want to come home.", the guard continued.

Anna backed away a little.

"What.. why?", she questioned him.

"Because she just doesn't want to go home.", the guard shuddered as Anna turned away angry, in a huff.

"What now, Princess?", he asked her.

"I'm going after her and look after Arendelle for me when I'm gone.", instructed Anna to the guard.

"Yes, Princess.",he said.

A Minute Later~

Anna was outside on her horse riding towards the mountains to get Sofia. The guard watched from the window, wishing her"Good luck."


	15. Chapter 15:Kristoff

During Anna's search for Sofia, it took a long time. Her horse was getting tired, but, when her horse got scared.. he took off. The horse threw Anna off. She stumbled and was thrown onto the rocks. The rocks hurt her face until she stopped she was now knocked out unconscious.

A Few Minutes Later~

She woke up and she was shocked to the fact she was surrounded by tiny creatures "Ah Who are you!?",screamed Anna in shock. loose. g since me and my family are planning on having dinner would you like to stay for dinner?" Asked Kristoff as he rubbed his arm awkwardly "Well I've been getting kind of hungry sure." Says Anna with a small smile "Great let me take you to the table and let's start eating." Says Kristoff as both he and Anna walk to the table to eat.


	16. Chapter 16:At The Dinner Table

As both Kristoff and Anna walked to the dinner table, all of the trolls were sitting. They all sat down together. Anna felt like she was very tall. All the trolls llooked like little people. An older troll came up with a big bowl with something delicious in it. It looked like something green which made Anna lick her lips. She hoped it was a salad.

"Bon appetite.",said the older troll.

The salad that Anna hoped for turned out to be lettuce with worms on it!

Anna was almost speechless, "I'm suppose to eat that!?"

Anna felt like she was about to throw up. The salad was being passed from plate to plate.

Kristoff taking a bite out of it now Anna feels like she's going to really throw up.

"What's wrong?",asked Kristoff with worms in his mouth.

"It's just that...began Anna trying to find the right word to not sound offensive.

"Just what?", Kristoff as he listens in to hear what Anna has to say.

"It's just that do you guys always eat worms?",asked Anna.

She watched Kristoff gulped down to what had to be eaten.

He answered "Yes."

Anna was disgusts

Come ,on it's not even that bad.",said Kristoff "

Try it." He told her Anna looked down at her plate sure she is starving. Eating worms was disgusting but the sound of her growling stomach made her wanna eat it. She took a bite.at First, it tasted disgusting but then they were delicious and she continued to eat it. She ate more, she felt embarrassed on how much she ate, in front of a guy, like Kristoff . She looked over to him with worms in her mouth,then ,she started laughing. Kristoff shared a laugh, too, they were both having a great time at the dinner table.


	17. Chapter 17:I’ll Help You

After a wonderful time at the dinner table, Anna and Kristoff both decided to take a walk together. Anna talked about where she had come from.

"So let me get this straight.. your daughter ran away because your husband was getting sexy towards her?", asked Kristoff understand.

"Yes ,I better get going. I'm grateful that I can stop by for food but I gotta go.",said Anna.

She was about to leave to continue on her adventure.

"Wait.", shouted as he touches her on the shoulder stopping her from leaving.

I'll help you find your daughter." Kristoff said softly.

"That's nice for you to help but this is a mother's business.",

said Anna, as she was about to walk away.

"Yes,I know ,but ,I could help you get there. I have a sled and a rain deer named, Sven, that pulls the sled to get you there." Explained Kristoff Anna thought about it for a moment her horse was her only transpiration to get to Sofia maybe Kristoff's sled is the only way to get there "Where's your sled?" She asked him.

A Minute Later~

Kristoff and Anna were both sitting in Kristoff's sled to get to Sofia while on the sled in Anna's head she thought to herself was "Don't worry Sofia I'm coming."


	18. Chapter 18:Mom?

Meanwhile Back At The Ice Palace~

Elsa and Sofia were taking a walk outside together and admiring the view of the sun that was in between the clouds.

"Isn't it beautiful outside?", asked Elsa.

"It is very beautiful outside.", said Sofia in agreement.

She felt a cold breeze through the air. It brought a smile to her face. Her eyes were closed feeling the breeze.

"Sofia,there you are!",IAnna's voice made her eyes quickly open.

She saw her mother, Anna, with a man that she hadn't seen before. Behind them was a sled that was being led by a reindeer.

"Anna!", shouted Elsa happy to see her sister again.

She brought her into a hug while crying tears of joy.

"I'm so sorry Anna that I brought you into this mess. I should've realize that Hans was a bad guy would do horrible things to us.", cried Elsa.

Elsa let go of her sister's hug. Anna was smiling too she was happy to see her sister.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to do it! It was a mistake that you did.", said Anna.

This made Elsa feel better.

"Mom!?", shouted Sofia in the background, not knowing what is going on.

Elsa and Anna look at her. Anna had to be the one to come to her,

"Sofia I'm so sorry...", before Anna could say anything.

"For what? All you did was not notice the way Dad treated me."yelled Sofia.

"Sofia, I didn't notice! You could have told me.", said Anna.

"No, I didn't. I was scared and sad during those times and I needed you to come and comfort me. I wanted you to tell me..it's alright! All you did was not to care because you were in love with that foolish man I called father all my life", yelled Sofia.

"Sofia, if you could let me say something...", before Anna could say anything Sofia interrupted again, "No you listen to me, you are just stupid and didn't care how I was feeling- you're such a idiot, Mom ,I hate you!",yelled Sofia.

"Sofia, this is ridiculous! You shouldn't be calling me names just because I didn't notice what a selfish man your father was! I am not stupid!",yelled Anna.

"Well that definitely makes you stupid!", shouted Sofia.

Anna lost control of her anger and smacked Sofia across the cheek. That broke the silence. Anna gasped, she became just like her ex-husband,

, "Sofia I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

Anna tried to apologize as Sofia looked at her rubbing her cheek.

".You shouldn't ! You don't care about me.", blasted Sofia as she ran off.

"Sofia!", called out Anna, "Sofia!"

She called out again as she burst into tears..

"Oh-oh, my god, what have I done?", said Anna.

She fell on the floor crying, and, Kristoff and Elsa try to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Anna, I know you didn't mean it ! You are a kind person! We'll find where she's going, I promise.",said Elsa gently.


	19. Chapter 19:Im Sorry Sofia

Sofia ran and ran at fast as she could she didn't want to be with those people she called family. They were not her family anymore. She thought she was going to get along so well with her long-lost aunt. She was a true mother to her and always there for her but that all ended when her "mother" came!

Sofia had to get away get away from this place and move to a new place. She could live as somebody else without people knowing that she's a princess. While running, she got a feeling that she was being followed. In her stomach, she hoped it won't be wolves again. When she turned around, she could see Elsa,that mysterious man and Anna right behind her.

She continued running, trying to ignore them. The sled turned in front of her and stopped. Elsa,that mysterious man and Anna, jumped out.

"What do you want?", she growled with a stare.

"Look ,Sofia, I'm so sorry ! What I have done! I didn't know what came over me to hit you like that." apologized Anna.

"Then, why did you hit me in the first place?",asked Sofia.

"Because I been hit before.",said Anna.

Sofia gasped speechlessly,

"It was your father who hit me, but, I kicked him out. So he's no longer in our lives anymore." explained Anna without saying a word.

Sofia quickly hugged Anna with tears streaming down her face,

"I'm sorry, Mom.",she said.

"It's okay, sweetie.",said, Anna softly.

Elsa came up to Sofia. Sofia said sorry to Elsa to for not listening to what her mother had said.

She gave a look at the mysterious man,

"I'm sorry, you haven't introduced yourself yet.",said Sofia.

"Oh, yes ,my name is Kristoff. I'm the one that helped bring your mother here", said Kristoff. "That is so nice of you to say that. Kristoff, I hope you will continue to be good to my mother", said Sofia.

"Your welcome,Sofia. You are such a nice girl.",said Kristoff.

"Thank you."said Sofia with a smile.

Everybody brought themselves into a big hug.

"Let's all go home.",said Anna.

"Right, Mom, let's all go home." said Sofia.

The End


End file.
